Malentendidos
by DLunna
Summary: Un simple accidente puede llevar a grandes cosas! LuffyxNami! Entren y Opinen...Peqeña continuaciion de Tsubasa in OP ;D
1. un pequeño accidente

**Konishiwa!! aqui les traigo mi segundo fic!! espero y le agrade!! sin más que decir los dejo con el fic!!**

**Un pequeño accidente.**

Era un día muy frío…parecía que estaban pasando por los polos, el agua estaba demasiado helada, así que no era recomendable acercarse, pues podían caerse. A excepción de eso, todo iba bien la tripulación del sombrero de paja se encontraba celebrando después de un largo día de batalla…todos parecían felices no había excepciones, Sanji como siempre coqueteando con Nami y Robin, Chopper junto con Luffy escuchando las historias que Ussop les contaba y Zoro solo observaba desde lejos lo que hacían sus compañeros…

-Qué es lo que estamos celebrando?- derrepente pregunto Nami

-Celebramos que seas de nuevo nuestra navegante!- gritaba Sanji con sus típicos ojos en forma de corazón.

-No mas por eso?- parecía decepcionada, esperaba algo más especial

-No se necesita nada más!!- repondía Sanji

-Eso dices…-murmuraba Zoro un poco harto de los gritos que Sanji pegaba cada que miraba a Nami o a Robin

-Dijiste algo?- dijo esta vez un poco enojado Sanji al escuchar el comentario que Zoro dijo para sí mismo

-yo?..- preguntaba Zoro mientras se hacía el inocente- se me hace que empiezas a alucinar- termino de decir con un tono de ironía

-A mi no me engañas cabeza de marimo- respondía Sanji mientras iniciaban otra de sus peleas que nunca faltan por otro lado Robin observaba como Nami intentaba separarlos, y lo hacía demasiado bien pues a la primera logro tranquilizarlos…Luffy, Ussop y Chopper llegaron justo cuando Nami los regañaba por comportarse así…

Las peleas continuaron como las historias que Ussop contaba y los gritos de Sanji que ya habían logrado desaparecer toda gota de paciencia en Zoro más no le quedaba de otra que aguantarse…Robin se percato de esto y se dirigió a la cocina seguida por Nami y Sanji…No paso mucho para que saliera de ahí pues no encontraba nada divertido que hacer y se dirigía a su cuarto por un libro para leer cuando Luffy la llamó.

-Robin, no has visto a Nami?- preguntaba este mirando hacía todos lados intentando encontrarla

-Yo vi que iba a la cocina con Sanji- dijo Zoro y no dejo responder a Robin quien viendo que no tenía nada más que decir se retiro…

-Y a que fue a la cocina?- la cabeza de Luffy estaba llena de preguntas y cada minuto aparecían más- piensan comer sin avisarme- acabo diciendo esto sin darle tiempo a Zoro para responder

-Si eso creo- Zoro no le puso mucha atención a lo que Luffy había dicho…solo pensaba en dormir…al acabar de decir esto se percato de que Luffy ya no estaba con el…había salido corriendo hacía la cocina con ilusiones de poder comer algo…

-Ya llegue!!- grito Luffy apenas puso un pie dentro de la cocina

-y tu que haces aquí?- preguntaba Sanji un poco enfadado ya que quería estar a solas con Nami

-Vine a comer!- respondía este alegremente

-Pero si hace rato comiste- decía Nami un poco desconcertada aun no se acostumbraba a el apetito de su capitán.

-Eso no importa, tengo hambre- se quejaba Luffy

-A mi tampoco me importa, no te voy a dar de comer- respondía Sanji

-Que malo eres…es la primera vez que te pido comida- lloriqueaba Luffy mientras hacia sus pucheros

-Ya sabes que no te va a dar ni para que le pides- intentaba reanimarlo Nami

-Si ya no tienes nada que hacer te puedes ir- le decía Sanji un poco celoso de cómo Nami lo trataba.

-No- respondió Luffy- estaba buscando a Nami

-Para que?- pregunto Sanji molesto por que se la iba a llevar

-Necesito decirle algo- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la cocina con Nami siguiéndolo…después de salir se dirigieron a la cabeza del Merry cosa que a Nami le pareció extraña ya que no acostumbraban a hablar ahí..más que una u otra vez que Luffy la llevaba para que no huyera…además de que era peligroso por el clima que estaba haciendo…

-Qué era lo que querías decirme?- pregunto Nami con un poco de curiosidad…la verdad ella quería una repuesta que llevaba esperando desde que se unió a la tripulación más sabia de sobra que no le diría nada por el estilo, talvez y era una de las tonterías que a este se le ocurrían, pero no estaba del todo segura.

-Necesito que me ayudes- respondió Luffy más no fue una respuesta concreta Nami seguía con muchas dudas

-Supongo que sí…-no estaba muy segura de lo que decía y si se metía en problemas por la culpa de Luffy, no sabía de que se trataba pero no sería nada malo…-pero dime en que?- pregunto para aclarar aunque fuera un poco sus dudas

-etto…-Luffy no sabía si decirle la verdad o inventarse cualquier excusa, podía ser que a Nami no le agradara lo que le iba a pedir o pensara que era una tontería…fuera cual fuera el resultado el iba a salir herido y ya lo sabía, así que no le importo lo que le pasara y se lo dijo- quiero que convenzas a Sanji- seguía sin concluir su frase, Nami no sabía para que hasta el momento no sonaba mal lo que le estaba diciendo, así que le pidió que continuara- para que…me de de comer – termino de decir…

-Solo para eso me querías?!- pregunto Nami un poco enojada…después de todo había sido una tontería lo que le había hecho perder su tiempo

-Si…-contesto Luffy un poco dudativo de cómo pudiera reaccionar…cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio como Nami después de intentar pegarle había resbalado y caído al agua…

**Hasta aqui lo dejo despues subo la conti!! diganme como me quedo?! les gusta?! o esta mal? solo opinen!! chau!!**


	2. De Noche

**Aqui la conti!!espero y les guste!!**

**De Noche**

-Solo para eso me querías?!- pregunto Nami un poco enojada…después de todo había sido una tontería lo que le había hecho perder su tiempo

-Si…-contesto Luffy un poco dudativo de cómo pudiera reaccionar…cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio como Nami después de intentar pegarle había resbalado y caído al agua……-chicos!!- gritaba Luffy un poco asustado pues no sabía lo que le pudiese pasar a su navegante…al llegar los demás no sabían que era lo que ocurría hasta que Luffy dijo- Nami se ah caído al agua- al escuchar esto Sanji no perdió más tiempo y se tiro por ella, después de todo era más fuerte que ella y podría soportar las temperaturas tan bajas…

Una vez con Nami arriba del barco la llevaron con Chopper para que les dijera si se encontraba bien…a lo que el respondió que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pero todo eso cambiaría si no la calentaban los más rápido posible…

De alguna manera todo encontraron excusas para librarse de hacerlo, Chopper no era del todo humano, ni Zoro ni Ussop estaban tan locos como para recibir la golpiza de sus vidas después de que esta despertara…Robin debía lavar los trastes…el único que se ofreció fue Sanji pero estaba igual de frió que ella…cada que uno mencionaba su excusa salían de la habitación…Dejando solo a Luffy el cual no dudo en quitarse la camisa y acostarse a un lado de ella…no le importaba si lo golpeaba después de esto quería salvarla, tenía que hacerlo…sino no se lo perdonaría…

El tiempo se paso muy rápido según Luffy pues cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba dormido...no tardo mucho en despertarse…pues el hambre lo estaba matando…hizo a un lado a Nami, que por suerte seguía dormida, y salio hacia la cocina…una vez ahí asalto el congelador con tal de conseguir un poco de comida…era el único, además de Nami, que no había cenado…Luego de haber conseguido lo que quería regreso al cuarto y se volvió a acostar…

Una vez más el tiempo paso volando, cuando menos lo pensó Luffy ya era de día…no quiso volverse adormir ya que Nami podía despertar en cualquier momento y quería estar despierto para cuando lo hiciera…así al menos podría excusarse cuando intentara matarlo…No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que pronto Nami despertó…

Nami había abierto los ojos, pero se sentía tan cómoda que no quiso despertarse…y le hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo pero Luffy se percato de ello…

-Nami, ya estas despierta?- dijo Luffy muy en un tono muy bajo por is aun seguía dormida no despertarla…

-Luffy…deja de molestarme no vez que intento dormir?- dijo esta sin darse cuenta que Luffy se encontraba enseguida de ella…

-nani? Piensas dormir más?- preguntaba un poco sorprendido- pensaba que el único que dormía así era Zoro- agrego antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada…

-Luffy?!- pregunta Nami desconcertada, parecía que alfin había reaccionado- qué es lo que hace aquí?!

-Después de que caíste al agua alguien tenía que calentarte…y nadie quería- decía Luffy mientras Nami lo veía aun desconcertada, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido…más no le dio importancia y decidió irse a tomar un baño…cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en paños menores (ropa interior)…lo cual solo la llevo a pensar algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo…

-Luffy?- pregunto esta un poco nerviosa- que le ocurrió a mi ropa?

-No lo se…-respondió- talvez Chopper la aya guardado- termino diciendo

-no puedo salir así- se quejaba…de solo imaginar las reacciones de sus compañeros…no se le antojaba salir así…

-no te preocupes- dijo Luffy al notar como se ponía- puedes llevarte mi camisa, luego me la regresas- diciendo esto estiro su mano con la camisa en ella…

-arigatou- dijo Nami antes de ponerse la camisa y salir hacía su cuarto por un poco de ropa para luego bañarse…

Al pasar por donde se encontraban sus compañeros…algunos se le quedaron mirando extrañados como Sanji, Ussop y Chopper; mientras otros ya se lo esperaban, Zoro y Robin y parecía no importarles.

**Muy corto lo se..pero la inspi hoy no esta de mi lado...hasta pronto!!**


	3. malentendidos

**hola a todos aqui la conti!! perodn por tardarme tanto pero no habia tenido tiempo!! y sin mas q decir aqui esta el final:**

**Malentendidos**

Después de que Nami "desfilara" por todo el barco alfin llegó a su habitación cogió su ropa y se dirigió el baño…en el camino volvió a toparse con la mirada de Sanji pero decidió ignorarla…ya después hablaría con el….

Mientras en el cuarto de Luffy este se encontraba sin nada que hacer solamente vagaba en sus pensamientos…inventaba más maneras de robarle la comida a Sanji y ese tipo de cosas…Cuando fue interrumpido por que alguien llamó a la puerta…

-Si?- pregunto Luffy "quien podría ser?" se preguntaba…cualquiera de sus nakamas hubiera abierto al puerta sin tocar antes…

-Soy yo Luffy- respondía Zoro detrás de la puerta.

-Pasa- grito Luffy…seguía sin saber por que habría tocado, después de todo también era su cuarto…

-Venía a preguntarte algo- decía Zoro una vez adentro de la recamara.

-Que cosa?-a Luffy cada vez le entraban más dudas...

-Dime que fue lo que hiciste cuando estabas con Nami?-Zoro no era del tipo de personas que les gusta informarse de todo…pero esta vez no lo hacia por su propia volunta, Robin se lo había pedido, y este no pudo negarse…el también quería averiguarlo, pero no iba a obligar a Luffy a decírselo si este quería decírselo lo haría.

-Nada que no debiera- dijo este sin comprender la pregunta de su nakama, a veces era muy difícil comprenderlo y más cunado no se expresaba bien…

-Estas seguro de que no hiciste nada malo?- Zoro no desconfiaba de su capitán pero necesitaba darle alguna información a Robin, sino esta terminaría matándolo por no hacer bien lo que le pedía.

-Bueno…talvez si halla hecho alguna que otra travesura- dijo recordando que en la noche había asaltado la cocina-pero estoy seguro de que Nami no se dio cuenta- termino diciendo sin saber lo que estaba ocasionando, Zoro que de por si ya había malentendido las cosas con este ultimo comentario quedo peor…

-Bien…será mejor que me vaya- se excuso este…no quería que Luffy se pusiera a dar explicaciones sobre lo que había hecho y mucho menos si era lo que el pensaba…Y sin decir más se retiro, ya tenía la información suficiente para que Robin no le regañara…

Mientras Luffy se queda con todas sus dudas sin resolver "desde cuando Zoro tocaba a la puerta?", "a que se debía esa pregunta que hizo?" y "por que se fue tan deprisa?" esas y muchas preguntas más vagaban en la mente de nuestro capitán…pero no tardo mucho en ser interrumpido, al parecer Nami ya había acabado de cambiarse y se encontraba en el cuarto de Luffy regresándole su camisa…

-Gracias, por prestármela- dijo Nami extendiendo su brazo con la camisa hacia Luffy

-No hay de que- respondió este…

-Me preguntaba si…-no pudo terminar su frase,

-Ya les dije que no hice nada malo-interrumpió Luffy, Nami lo miro un poco extrañada-que no era eso lo que querías saber?-

-no…-ahora era Nami la que tenía las dudas, "de donde había sacado esa idea Luffy?" se preguntaba para ella misma

-En ese caso…prosigue- Luffy había errado con la pregunta lo único que quedaba era esperar la verdadera pregunta.

-Bueno me preguntaba si podrías prestarme un libro- terminó diciendo Nami aun dudosa…

-Claro-respondió Luffy- toma el que quieras- después de todo no era una pregunta tan difícil de responder como la de Zoro.

Nami se dirigió hacia el librero para tomar el libro, pero por más que se trepaba en él no lograba alcanzarlo, Luffy al percatarse de ello se acerco hacía donde se encontraba ella, la tomo por la cintura para que no fuera a caer y le alcanzo el libro que buscaba…Nami al darse cuenta de la posición de Luffy perdió el equilibrio y callo encima de Luffy.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de darse cuneta de la cercanía de sus rostros, pues Ussop había cruzado al puerta y llamado la atención de los ahí presentes…

-Al parecer Zoro decía la verdad- dijo casi para si mismo, pero Nami y Luffy se percataron de lo dicho.

-En que tenía razón Zoro?- preguntaba Nami un poco descorcentada, aunque estaba consiente de la posición en que se encontraban no quería apartarse de su capitán.

-Oh, de nada- se excusaba Ussop al darse cuanta de su error- Los demás los esperan arriba- dijo esto y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Dejando a Luffy y Nami más confundidos aun…luego de un rato Nami se separo de Luffy, que parecía no darse cuenta de la situación.

-Que raros están todos hoy- se quejo Luffy, primero Zoro y ahora Ussop quien seguiría después?, Nami solo asintió con la cabeza…-debería ir te están esperando.-

-Si, me acompañas?-pregunto…no sabía lo que le esperaba aya arriba, de seguro Ussop ya había ido con la noticia…no quería enfrentarse a lo que sea que le esperaba sola…

-En un momento más subo- dijo este - tengo que arreglar algunas cosas- luego de esto Nami subió, no sabía que esperar ni que responder a las preguntas que le esperaban…pensando en como safarse del problema que se le iba a venir llego arriba.

Una vez enfrente de la ultima puerta que tenía que abrir para encontrarse con sus nakamas esta decidió cerrar los ojos y no perder el control una vez aya…bajo la cabeza y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado…

-Felicidades!!- se escucho a Ussop gritar, Nami levanto la vista, Ussop se encontraba enfrente de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro a un lado de este se encontraba Chopper también con la misma sonrisa, detrás estaba Sanji quejándose y llorando, y muy al fondo Zoro dormido y Robin viendo todo con una sonrisa muy sutil en su rostro…

-Que?...-Nami estaba mucho más confundida…-por que?- pregunto, quería aclarar las cosas de una vez, no estaba segura de aguantar más tiempo sin saber nada

-Por tu relación con Luffy!!- Derrepente Nami comprendió todo, el por que Sanji se quejaba, el por que todos se habían comportado tan extrañamente este día

-Que?!- grito, tanta angustia que había pasado solo por un simple malentendido…estaba dispuesta a acabar con aquel que empezó todo ese alboroto, sino fuera por que en ese momento Luffy apareció detrás de ella

-Que es todo ese ruido?- pregunto…

-Felicidades!!- volvieron a gritar Ussop y Chopper, Nami no aguanto más y les dio un puñetazo, que los calló…

-Ahora quiero saber quien fue el que dijo semejante tontería?- Nami estaba realmente enojada, Luffy la miraba confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

-Fue Zoro! El dijo que entre tu y Luffy pasaba algo!- grito Sanji estaba feliz por que todo había resultado una mentira y ayudaría a Nami a acabar con Zoro…en ese momento Luffy comprendió todo, pero seguía sin entender por que Nami estaba tan enojada después de todo solo era una mentira…

Nami se dirigió enojada hacia Zoro quien por más que intento disculparse y uir termino noqueado por Nami.

-Alguien mas quiere decir algo?- pregunto Nami no consiguió respuesta, como ella lo esperaba le callo la boca a Ussop y a Chopper- bien, alguien piensa decirme por que Zoro dijo eso?- no tenia ni la menor idea de por que lo había hecho pero esperaba que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera responder

-Fue por que Luffy se lo dijo- de nuevo era Sanji quien los delataba, Nami estaba que no cabia de la sorpresa, se volteo hacia Luffy para saber si lo que decía era cierto.

-Yo jamás dije eso- se excuso rápidamente Luffy, sabia que sino hacia algo rápido terminaría como Zoro.

-Tu dijiste que lo habías hecho-dijo Chopper- al menos eso dijo Zoro que tu le respondiste- termino rápido, el no había escuchado la respuesta de Luffy y no estaba seguro, talvez podía terminar igual que Zoro.

-Que hiciste que?!- Nami miraba con odio a Luffy.

-Pero yo no me refería a eso- Luffy recordó la pregunta de Zoro

-A si que si lo dijiste!!- Nami no se calmaba ni un poco y Luffy empezaba a temer por su vida

-Pero yo los vi- exclamo Ussop ignorando totalmente a Nami, Nami recordó lo ocurrido y se calmo un poco, soltó a Luffy pues lo tenía agarrado de la camisa y se dirigió hacia su cuarto con la mirada baja…no dijo ni una palabra más.

Talvez y ella había tenido la culpa de todo, no podía culpar a su capitán por no entender las preguntas que los demás le hacían, podría culpar a los demás por no expresarse bien enfrente de él?, no, ellos si se expresaban bien el problema era Luffy…pero que podía hacer, solo esperar un milagro.

Por otro lado sus compañeros decidieron dejarla en paz, temían no poder librarse de esta y querían aprovechar que Nami los había dejado, eran muy pocas las veces que lo hacia, la tarde paso muy rápido y se hizo de noche, Nami se encontraba descansando en su habitación mientras Robin platicaba con Zoro sobre lo ocurrido.

-Nunca volveré a hacerte ningún favor- se quejaba Zoro, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que mentía Robin siempre encontraba la manera de convencerlo

-No te ah pasado nada- se defendía Robin- yo no te eh obligado a aceptar- ella decía la verdad Zoro alucinaba de vez en cuando pensando en que Robin lo amenazaba y que algo malo le pasaría si no la obedecía, no es que fuera miedoso pero no sabía de lo que era capaz esa chica.

-hmp -Zoro bufó era lo único que podía hacer- y por que Nami ah reaccionado así?- decidió olvidar la pelea sabía de sobra que no podía ganarle a Robin.

-No lo se, eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu- sentencio Robin y se marcho a su habitación…De nuevo Zoro estaba metido en un lío, tendría que averiguarlo pronto, por que si no Robin le preguntaría y el no sabría la respuesta y al final sería tachado como un cobarde…

Así se paso la noche, Zoro investigando la manera de sacarle la información a Nami sin salir lastimado, no duro mucho en caer dormido, olvidando el motivo de por que no estaba en su habitacón…

**Se que el fic necesita una conti pero eso es por que todos mis fics son uno solito que aun no termino, más adelante se daran cuenta!! y que tal estubo? les gusto? escribo bien? o es malo? opinen!! y sin mas que decir me retiro!!byebye!!**

**by:Tsuki Ree-san x3**


End file.
